


Thanksgiving

by Skaboom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Thanksgiving, did I mention pure fluff?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Connor reflects with his family on what he's thankful for this year, he can't help but miss the person he's most thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tronnor fic so please bear with me!

It was nice, Connor thought, being back in Minnesota with his family, everyone gathered around the Thanksgiving table, talking about their lives, and what they were up to...and what they were thankful for. It was nice to be able to open his mouth, and verbalize how grateful he was for the career that he had, and the friends that he had, and of course, the understanding, open family that stood around him now, but something was missing.

Recently...there was something extra in Connor’s life to be thankful for, something that he couldn’t quite share with his family yet. It was still too new to share with anyone, too new to share with the rest of the world. Yes, he had come out, and that had gone well, but having someone? That was a different step entirely, and he had decided it best to...test the waters, make sure that things were acceptable, that they would be able to make long distance and crazy careers work.

God, he hoped they could. 

So he laughed, and joked, and talked with his family, but when he was able to duck away from all of that, seeking refuge in his childhood bedroom, he felt...relief for the break, from having to hide the biggest, most exciting new part of his life from everyone that was asking “what’s new.” 

He opened up his laptop, surprised to see, when he logged into skype, that the person he desired to speak too most right now was actually logged on. He immediately clicked “video call,” and waited. 

“It’s 11 AM in Perth,” Connor said the moment the chat began, smiling into the camera. “What the hell are you doing awake?” 

“Dad thought a family breakfast would be a good idea,” Troye responded, smile in place on his face. “I don’t know why they insist on breakfast existing...or any hour of the day before 1 PM. Speaking of family, shouldn’t you be with yours right now, being thankful that the pilgrims killed the indians or something?” 

“Wow, harsh,” Connor laughed. “And yes, in a few minutes, I’m sure they’ll come storming the castle looking for me, but...I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Connor Franta, if you are about to get sappy on me, I swear to god, I-”

“Just, shhh.” Connor held up his hand. “Just be quiet, and take the sap, it’s a part of me, which means it’s a part of us.” He smiled, gazing into Troye’s blue eyes through the computer screen. “I just couldn’t stop thinking, all night, about how thankful I am that you’re in my life, Troye, that...we’re giving things a try, even though we both know that it isn’t going to be easy. Hell, it isn’t easy right now, because I’m here - and there’s snow, and it’s freezing, and I’m missing you like crazy, and it’s…” 

“What?” Troye looked at Connor, honestly, worried.

 “So worth it,” Connor said with a smile. 

“Sap, you’re a sap,” Troye said, though really only to combat the feelings he was pushing down right now. It wasn’t easy for him to see Connor daily through a computer screen, but so rarely in real life. He didn’t know when the next time they would be able to see each other was, to be alone together. 

It was difficult, this game they were playing, being together, keeping it from the public, and for now, from their family and friends. It would impact so many people, somehow, if they came out about their relationship too soon, only to have it fail, so they had sat down, on the very same night they’d finally given in to each other, and made a plan.

 That plan involved two months of silence, two months of them pretending that they weren’t finally with the person they felt they were meant to be with, and it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t easy for Troye to lie to Tyler when they skyped, and he asked how Troye’s lovelife was, it wasn’t easy for Connor to brush off Nicola when she asked if he had any prospects in his life...and it wasn’t easy to lie down in a double bed every single night, half the world away from each other. 

“I miss you,” Connor said.

“I know.” Troye nodded. “I miss you too.” He gulped, looking down, away from Connor. 

“You okay?” Connor asked, reaching so badly that he could reach through the screen, place his palm on Troye’s cheek, and draw the other boy’s gaze back to him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Troye nodded, looking back up at Connor. “It’s just...the sappy thing,” he said. “I don’t get all sappy on you because I’m not feeling it, I just know that when we talk about it like this, when you’re there and I’m here, it makes everything feel so much more difficult, and I wish that you were her so badly, or that I was there, but with everything...it’s just so hard.” 

“I know.” Connor nodded. “I know, but it’s worth it, okay? It’s worth it. You’ve got two LA dates on your upcoming tour, that’s two nights you can stay with me, two whole nights we’ll have together.” 

“Yeah.” Troye smiled, nodding. 

Yes, it sucked, that two whole nights, in a row, back to back, seemed like such a luxury for them, but with the distance, and Troye’s increasingly busy schedule, it was what they could have, and he knew, of course, that they had to see each other sooner than that, but those two, steadfast dates, bolted into their schedules made him feel better about things. 

It didn’t matter that they were months away, not in that moment, at least. 

“You look really nice right now,” Connor said. “A little bit sleepy.” 

“Rude!” Troye laughed, breaking up the sweet moment. 

“No, I mean it. It’s a good look on you. I like it...I like looking over at you when we’re in bed together, seeing you still fighting the inner battle of whether or not to get up. I don’t think anyone loves sleeping in more than you, babe.”

“No,” Troye shook his head. “Probably not, but it’s easier to wake up when I’m next to you.”

“Funny,” Connor said, tilting his head to the side. “I was going to say that it’s easier to sleep when I’m next to you.” 

“Mmm.” Troye laughed softly. “I miss you, Con. 

“I miss you too.” 

“Hey!” A loud pounding at his door pulled Connor from his gaze. “Connor, PIE!”

“One sec!” Connor bit his lip, turning back to Troye. “I have to go.” 

“I heard, pie is very important.” Troye smiled.

 “I’ll call you tomorrow,” Connor promised. “And just...I’m so thankful for you, Troye.” 

“Thank you, Con.” Troye said with a soft smile. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Definitely.” Connor was smiling, a bit sadly perhaps, as he logged off and closed his laptop, the unsaid “I love you” hanging in the air between Minnesota and Australia. He didn’t know if Troye could feel it too, or if it was still way too soon to be having those thoughts, but...he let it hang for now.

When he told Troye he loved him for the first time, he wanted it to be face to face. If he had to wait for February to make that happen, so be it. 

He opened the door to his room, jumping in shock when he saw Nicola standing outside of his door. 

“Who were you talking to?” She asked. 

“Just a friend,” Connor said, though the smile on his face, he feared, gave away everything. 

“Just a friend, huh?” She nudged his arm with her shoulder. 

“Just a friend.” Connor nodded. 

“Alright, whatever you say,” she said. “But for what it’s worth, I’m glad that your friend makes you happy, and when you’re ready to talk about him, I’d better be the first person you call.” 

Connor smiled, grateful to his sister for not pushing it. 

“You will be.” 

As he headed back towards his family, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slowed down behind Nicola to check the text. 

**TRXYE BXY**

**I’m thankful for you, too. <3** 

Connor smiled as he pocketed the phone again, feeling much better than before as he made his way towards the dessert table.

It was long distance, and it was difficult, yes, but it would work. It had to. For the first time in his life, Connor was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
